It Only Hurts
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: After a brief kiss,Elphaba is certain Glinda could never be her friend anymore,much less love her.And Elphaba knows she'll have to tell Glinda how she feels one day,but it's so hard whenever her heart breaks whenever she has the chance to.
1. It Only Hurts

A/N: The song is It Only Hurts by Default, great song if you like rock music.

Elphaba could only tell herself that she didn't love Glinda until she realized it was useless. Since she had never had friends, the green girl greatly cherished her friendship with Glinda, but she wanted so much more. And she knew Glinda could never love her, hell she wasn't even sure if Glinda was her friend anymore. She had kissed her a week ago, and now the blonde hardly spoke to her. She swore to herself she wouldn't allow her emotions to tear at her, but it didn't help at all. No matter how much she wished, she knew Glinda would never love her.

_**Can hold my breathe only for a little while**_

_**Until reality starts sinking in**_

_**Once again I'm settling for second best**_

_**Turn the page and skip to the end**_

_**To where I swore that I would try**_

_**Since the last time I crossed the line**_

_**In the back of my mind I know**_

Suddenly Glinda walked into the room, and for a fleeting second her eyes met with Elphaba's, and then she abruptly broke the glance and made her way to her bed, falling onto it. Despite herself, Elphaba had to keep herself from crying. She could barely stand to look into Glinda's eyes, the beautiful blue eyes of the beautiful girl she loved more than anything in Oz, and she could barely take it when Glinda walked into their room. She knew she'd have to tell Glinda how she felt eventually, and she that when she did, Glinda would never want to be her friend.

_**It only hurts when your eyes are open**_

_**Lies get tossed and truths are spoken**_

_**It only hurts when that door gets opened**_

_**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken**_

That night Elphaba dreamed. She dreamed that her and Glinda had made love, and when she awoke, she once again had to keep herself from crying. Why did Elphaba's mind torture her with such dreams, when she knew Glinda would never love her? It would never work. Glinda was an upper class, beautiful socialite, and she was nothing more than an odd green girl from Munchkinland. Elphaba's mind was split in two; the part that wanted to tell Glinda how she felt, and the part that knew if she told Glinda how she felt, the friendship would be over. She suddenly remembered when she had kissed Glinda, and she tried to forget the whole incident, but it was impossible. She told herself again and again and again that she wouldn't allow this to get to her, but it did. She wanted to tell Glinda she loved her, but she never could. Glinda would never love her, and she new what she felt was deemed wrong, but how could loving someone be wrong?

_**Miles away promise from a burning bed**_

_**Two worlds should never collide**_

_**One word would end it if you ever heard**_

_**Tear the page out that reminds me**_

_**When I swore that I would be strong**_

**_Now the next time has come and gone_**

_**Well maybe I'm wrong I know**_

Elphaba turned over on her side, and stared at the beautiful blonde girl, and felt an intense moment of love, desire and heartbreak. Glinda suddenly opened her eyes and Elphaba stared into them, despite the fact that her heart broke when ever she did. The reality of the fact that she'd have to tell Glinda how she felt sooner or later flooded back to her, and she couldn't stop herself from crying this time. She rolled over again, so she had her back turned to Glinda, her tears burning her skin. She heard Glinda say something about going down to the kitchen and getting some tea, but mostly she heard the door open and close, and she was reminded that if Glinda knew Elphaba loved her, she'd never want to see her again.

_**It only hurts when your eyes are open**_

_**Lies get tossed and truths are spoken**_

_**It only hurts when that door gets opened**_

_**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken**_

Later that day, just as night was beginning to fall, Glinda sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

"Elphie, I've been thinking…" she began, and then stopped not entirely sure how to put what she wanted to say. "I've been thinking about the kiss, and I've realized…I love you Elphie, and not just as a friend. I really truly love you. Please tell me you understand"

"Glinda, I understand. I-I love you too" the green girl said, her voice shaky.

_**I know what you're feeling**_

_No_, Elphaba told herself. _Glinda doesn't love, it's just your lovesick heart playing tricks on you._

_**It's hard to believe in**_

_**Someone, someone who's not there**_

"Elphie, kiss me please…make love to me. Do anything, just show me that you love me" said Glinda.

From the tone of her voice, Elphaba knew this was what Glinda wanted. She wanted her.

"I love you Glinda"

_**I know your waiting**_

'_**Cause love is worth saying**_

Elphaba eyes flashed open as she awoke from her dream. It had all been a dream. Glinda hadn't told her she love her, tears starting to flow from her brown eyes, burning her emerald cheeks.

_**But only for so long, so long**_

_**I swore that I would try**_

_**Since the last time**_

_**It only hurts when your eyes are open**_

_**Lies get tossed and truths are spoken**_

_**It only hurts when that door gets opened**_

_**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken**_


	2. Cherish

A/N: Okay, I decided to continue this story, but it will be short. It's probably only going to be three to four chapters long and each chapter is going to be a songfic. For this chapter the song is, Cherish by The Association…and just to let you know I took out one part of the song, because it didn't really make much sense, so if you know the song and notice something's missing…don't worry I did that on purpose

Why damn it why? Why did she have to fall in love with Elphaba? Why couldn't she just see her as a friend? Glinda knew asking these questions were pointless, there was no way around it…she loved Elphaba, and yet she kept telling herself she didn't love Elphaba, she just deeply cherished their friendship. That's the word, cherish, that was Glinda felt whenever she was around Elphaba. There she went again, lying to herself. She couldn't pretend anymore, especially after the fact Elphaba had kissed her last week, that kiss had been the best thing that ever happened to her. But she wondered if Elphaba regretted it, she never spoke to Glinda anymore, and Glinda was too afraid to talk to Elphaba. She wished she could just say it; say that she loved Elphaba, and hear Elphaba say she loved her too. The thing Glinda wanted most right now was for Elphaba to love her and much as much as she loved Elphaba.

_**Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you**_

Glinda found herself wondering how someone she loved so much could break her heart. Of course she knew it wasn't intentional, she knew Elphaba would never purposely hurt her…but still her emerald friend managed to break her heart. And it was because Glinda knew Elphaba didn't love her, damn the kiss was probably merely a sign of friendship. Hell, for all she knew kissing your best friend on the lips could very well mean 'thank you' if you hailed from Munchkinland, Glinda didn't know much about the customs of Oz. She couldn't be with Elphaba, because Elphaba would never want to be with her. This wrong, so wrong…how could being in love be wrong? Even if she was in love with another girl, her feelings felt natural. And what she was feeling was simple; she wanted Elphaba to love her too.

_**Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share what  
Seems to be the life that you could  
Cherish as much as I do yours**_

Glinda had actually tried to tell Elphaba she loved her, but the words wouldn't form. Either that or there weren't words to describe how she felt whenever she was around the beautiful green girl. It was as if humans hadn't yet come up with enough words that could describe her feelings. The blonde was in love…and it was driving her crazy.

_**Oh I'm beginning to think that man has never found  
The words that could make you want me  
That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound  
That could make you hear, make you see  
That you are drivin' me out of my mind**_

Glinda had been sleeping, until she heard something she had never heard before; Elphaba was crying, very softly. She climbed out of bed, worried about her best friend, and very cautiously laid down beside her, and wrapped her arms around her green roomie, and bit her lip to keep from sighing in pleasure. Elphaba felt Glinda embrace her, and for a moment she could hardly breathe.

"Glinda?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Elphie…what's wrong?" asked Glinda, on the verge of tears herself from seeing the woman she loved hurting like this.

"Nothing Glinda, it's nothing" Elphaba quickly lied.

"Elphie, it's okay, you can tell me anything" she said. _Please tell me you love me, I love you so much. No, Glinda snap out of it, you don't love her_. _You cherish her, nothing more_ Glinda lied to herself

_**Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you**_

And I do cherish you  
And I do cherish you

Cherish is the word

_No Glinda, cherish isn't the word. You love this woman…now are you going to tell her and see what happens? Or are you going to drive yourself crazy thinking of what might have been? Ask yourself…do you love Elphaba enough to tell her?_

"Elphie…there's something I have to say. I-I love you Elphie, as more than a friend" there she said it, now she could only hope for the best.

Elphaba was sure she was dreaming again, but she felt Glinda's warm body against her own and she knew this was no dream, Glinda had actually told her she loved her.

"Wh-what did you just say?" she asked, half positive she had misunderstood the blonde.

"I said I love you"

Elphaba closed her eyes. It was now or never.


	3. We Belong

A/N: This chapter's song is We Belong by Pat Benatar

"Elphie, please don't hate me" said the blonde, her voice choked with emotion.

"Glinda" she placed a green hand upon Glinda's. "I don't hate you and I never will. Glinda, I have something to tell you also" she took a deep breath. "I love you too"

_**We belong, we belong to the light**_

"Y-You do?" asked Glinda, who wasn't sure if she had heard Elphaba correctly.

"Yes I do, but I was too afraid that you'd hate me. And now I know, all those nights I couldn't keep from crying, they were just because I thought you didn't love"

_**Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone**_

"But I do love you, Elphie with all my heart. I'm a bit shocked you feel the same way"

_**Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone**_

"Elphie, I don't think you will, but if you ever leave me…I swear I'll hex you" said Glinda. "Because I drove myself mad, and I've spent too much time worrying for this to go to waste. Elphie, don't you ever change your mind about me"

_**Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind**_

"Good thing I don't plan on it. Glinda I think we belong together"

**_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, We belong  
We belong together_**

"And believe me when I say I feel like I'm weak because I didn't tell you" said Elphaba.

"Elphie, you're not weak, you were afraid, like I was" said Glinda.

"Maybe your right, maybe I didn't know what to do with my strength

_**Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway**_

"Elphie, what will we do?" asked the blonde.

"You mean besides each other?" said the emerald woman slyly.

"Elphie!" Glinda admonished. "What I mean is what will we do about us, as a couple, I don't think I'll be ready to reveal our relationship anytime soon."

_**Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts**_

"Glinda, don't worry about that right now. Right now there's only us, don't think of what if futures and pasts"

_**Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back**_

"Because we belong together" said Glinda.

"Yes, Glinda, we belong together"

**_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, We belong  
We belong together_**

Years went by, and in those years both Elphaba and Glinda's lives would change. Glinda would be called Good and Elphaba would be called Wicked. And so many nights Glinda stayed awake crying, trying to will herself asleep, and clear her mind of the pain she felt. She couldn't believe her Elphie was gone. And sometimes in the night she could hear Elphie say; "We belong together" and Glinda could see the beautiful witch's face everywhere she went.

_**Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say**_

But as everyone knows, the story didn't end with a bucket of water. No Elphaba Thropp was not dead, and she had vowed to return to her true love. And here she was, nervously waiting for the moment when Glinda would become her wife.

"Elphaba, are you ready?" asked Chistery, whose speech had greatly improved over the years.

"Yes Chistery, I'm just a little nervous" she said, although nervous seemed to tame, terrified would be a better word.

"It'll be okay, now go, she's waiting for you" the winged monkey gave the back of Elphaba's leg a gentle push.

Now the emerald woman stood on the stage, looking at the people and Animals attending the wedding. She saw Fiyero, who was beaming with happiness for the women, and Boq, who had finally forgiven her for turning him into tin, and the Lion too, who had realized Elphaba had not turned him into a coward. She looked up and saw Glinda, being walked down the aisle by her father. Chistery, who was performing the ceremony took his place on the stage.

"I love you Elphie" Glinda whispered, once she had gotten to the stage.

"I love you too Glinda"

"Dearly beloved we gather here today, to join these two women in the bonds of matrimony, in the presence of these people and of God…" Chistery said as he began the act of joining Elphaba and Glinda together forever.

**_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, We belong  
We belong together_**

A/N: Ah well that's the last chapter, hope you all liked it and I apologize to those who wanted to see this story go on longer.


End file.
